1. Field
The following description relates to an air conditioner and method for controlling the same, whereby a discharged air flow is controlled without a blade structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner (AC) is equipped with a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, a blower fan, and the like, for controlling indoor temperature, humidity, air flows, etc., using refrigeration cycles. The ACs may be classified into split ACs having two separate parts: the indoor unit to be installed indoors and the outdoor unit to be installed outdoors, and packaged ACs having the indoor unit and the outdoor unit located in a single housing.
The AC indoor unit includes a heat exchanger for exchanging heat between refrigerants and air, a blower fan for circulating air, and a motor for driving the blower fan, to cool or heat an indoor room.
The AC indoor unit may also have a structure for controlling a discharged air flow, to discharge the air cooled or heated by the heat exchanger in various directions. The structure for controlling a discharged air flow may commonly include a vertical or horizontal blade equipped in an outlet, and a driving system for driving the blade to turn. The AC indoor unit controls the direction of an air flow by controlling the turning angle of the blade.
With the structure to control a discharged air flow using the blade, the amount of discharged air may be reduced because the blade interferes with air flow, and circulating noise may increase due to turbulence produced around the blade. Furthermore, because a pivot of the blade is formed to be straight, the shape of the outlet is restricted to the straight shape.